


thought this wouldn't hurt a lot (i guess not)

by karples



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karples/pseuds/karples
Summary: would he remember how promisingit all felt, how terrifying, how thrillingor would he think it tainted by the wastedpotential of bygone decades





	thought this wouldn't hurt a lot (i guess not)

**Author's Note:**

> a collection of poetry, meant to span the length of dick and roy's relationship.

\--

 

oh but you were only children  
brown-skinned in the creek, bleeding  
red when skinned like the fish you cut  
your hands on _you silly bird you can’t_  
_catch a goddamn fish bare-handed_  
roy said in exasperation, only a little  
bit grown-up _look i’ll show you all right_  
_here’s the hook, ya see, and here’s_  
_the bait_ he curled his fist into the  
wet detritus and strung a worm  
onto the arrow charm dangling from  
his neck, curling on his collarbone  
you were only children, you were  
only a child the worm thrashed as it  
hit the water _oh gosh,_ you said, heart  
thumping hard, _roy_ , and the intent  
look on his dark brow made your heart  
beat faster and faster like panic but  
new and exciting, you could see  
the sweat on his forehead and lip  
_now shhh you’ve gotta be quiet or_  
_it won’t come_ you felt very bad for  
the worm _OK, roy. OK_. what would  
he think now of those stolen moments--  
yellow with heat, ripe with summer  
and toes curled in the mud and  
pretending your gut didn’t twist  
and tremble and turn with the worm  
would he remember how promising  
it all felt, how terrifying, how thrilling  
or would he think it tainted by the wasted  
potential of bygone decades

 

\--


End file.
